The One with Two Tribiani's
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Joey get's a visit from a long time family member and get's a long trip down the road of memories.


Does The Wind Still Blow In Oklahoma?

Joey Tribiani is a famous actor on the soap opera "Days of Our Lives" and he's very... "Handsome." He said.

"Joey! We need you for make-up. Hurry up!" Shouted a staff hand.

"Alright." He said. Joey headed that way to get freshened up.

"Omf. Sorry. My bad." Said a voice. It was a young woman.

"No. It's mine. I'm very sorry. I should have been a gentleman and watched where I was going." Joey said in his soothing voice.

"Ha ha! Joseph Tribiani. You never change." Spoke a voice behind him.

"Who...?" He turned to see a familiar face. The Tribiani family is huge. It's not just Joey and his sisters.

He also has cousins too.

"Wanda?!" He hasn't seen his country cousin in many years. How was she there?

"Yes. I'm an actress. I saw you on here and thought I'd guess star. My manager worked it out." She smiled.

"What are you...how did you become an actress?" Joey asks.

"Come on. This Oklahoma girl has been acting for YEARS. Remember? Just because I was born in Japan you think I'm going to be in art? No!" She says.

"Man. Sorry. But it's been so long how are you?" Joey asks.

"Well, after we left Italy and my family moved to...Oklahoma, I got into SO many plays. I even have an amazing singing voice. But I acted for a while and I planned on coming back here to New York City and be a Broadway show." Wanda explains.

Joey is impressed. "Whoa. Someone's making their way right into show bis." He chuckled.

"Come on. I only wanted to do this because I saw you on the show. You've been an inspiration to a lot of Tribiani family, so here I am. And I'm going to be like you and inspire people to follow their dreams. That way both of us are heroes." She said smiling.

Joey nodded. "Good for you. Glad you made it into the show business." He said.

"Of course. A girl or any actor should start somewhere. This is just the many extra work I'm doing to help boost me into the stage." Wanda grinned.

"Hey Joey. Who's the chick?" A co-worker asked.

"Ah. This is-"

"I'm Wanda Tribiani-Dunn. Joey's cousin. And future Broadway star."" She smiled holding her hand out like a queen.

The man chuckled and kissed her hand. "Should have seen it. You two do look related."

"Well, my father was in Japan and my mother was learning the language of the world. But after a few years, we had to leave. My fault maybe. But I grew up to the point baby Jojo was born." Wanda teased.

Joey didn't look happy.

"Jojo? Man. That's a sick name."

"If only it got him the ladies of Italy." Wanda laughed. "So, we all moved here to the US and I lived in a different state. I mean Joey's family grew with all those...lovely ladies of the house. And I'm stuck with a snot of a brother." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Man. That's rough. But I'll tell you one thing, this guy, he's the best of the best. As long as he doesn't pull a stunt like last time."

"What stunt?" Wanda asked crossing her arms.

"It's nothing." Joey said chuckling.

"Oh please. He got fired for telling that he writes his own lines in the paper."

"Oh really?" Wanda glares at him.

"Come on...It was my first time." Joey shrugged it off.

"Joseph." Wanda said.

Joey straightened up. "Yes ma'am." He said.

"When asked for some incite on what your work is, you give a little of the information. You mostly should be talking about personal things. And only small interactions with your co-stars. On TV or in a newspaper. Or any other media. Got it?"

"Yes. Ma'am." Joey said his head down in shame.

"Whoa. How did you-"

"I tried to train him on handling press. He pulled this same thing on a play back in preschool. Saying the whole thing was his idea when it was this girl. She cried the whole time. Then when she got on stage and somehow, embarrassed Joey. And that's why he never went to grade school. Tried the whole homeschool for a few years but...didn't work out well." Wanda shook her head.

"Ah. Well, I'll see you two on set. Hope you don't mind the camera." The guy said grinning.

Wanda smiled.

He walked off and Joey could breath. "Wanda Tribiani-Dunn you are SO going to be the death of me. And why did you tell him that?"

"Be lucky I didn't tell him how you acted out at her by stealing her first kiss then somehow ripped her skirt off." Wanda said.

Joey laughed. "Those red heart underwear. Never got that out of mind."

"You did before I told you again." She scoffed.

"Well, good luck on set." Joey said.

"You too. And by the way, your fly has been down the whole time." Wanda giggled and walked off.

Joey groaned and fixed his pants. "Why does no one tell me these things?"

"Because for a big shot it's funny." Wanda shouted.

"Hey Wanda! How does the wind blow? And before anyone starts asking, it's an expression of farting!" Joey yelled to everyone.

Wanda was horrified. Staring at Joey who was laughing. "Oh it's on Jojo." She smiled a little.

One thing Tribiani's were good at. Since Wanda's mother is Joey's father's sister, and they loved to fight or compete. And that's how Joey and Wanda were.

"Bring is Denn." Joey said.

Wanda rolled her eyes. She couldn't compare to Joey. But she could still rise up to him.

The End


End file.
